The Woman Beside Him
by Awesomerigby
Summary: Niles ponders on his feelings.
1. Mel

Mel

He never told her he loved her, but she never caught on. If she did, she didn't say anything, and he often wondered if she was going to throw it in his face one day and demand to know what was wrong. Nothing was wrong. He was perfectly happy to be with her. Wasn't it enough that he showered her with affection: kisses on the nose and cuddles on the couch? From the way she went on sometimes, perhaps that was enough.

He often had to ask himself if he loved her. In his mind, he always said _yes_. Of course he loved her! Why else would be with her if he didn't love her? She was a beautiful woman—a bit eccentric at times—with the class and sophistication he always respected. She made a name for herself, and he admired that. He admired her.

One afternoon, they were sitting on the couch. Her head was against his chest, and his arm was wrapped around her small frame. He could feel her heartbeat against his body. Why would he hold her this close if he didn't love her with everything in him?

"You know, we should go out," Mel said softly.

"Mmm… yeah, maybe we should."

"Shopping, maybe? Downtown Seattle."

"That sounds nice."

She sighed. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just thinking about stuff."

"I'd ask, but it's probably patients," she chuckled. "You can't tell me that stuff."

He didn't say anything. He just smiled softly and shook his head in agreement that if it was about his patients, he definitely couldn't tell her anything. He wasn't thinking about them, though, but why would he tell her what he was really thinking? Niles was having one of those moments again; he was questioning his affection for her.

His mind was screaming_, yes, you love her_! And yet, he couldn't help but feel conflicted. Somehow, it felt so strange having her in his arms. He brushed his fingertips against her forearm in an attempt for things to make sense. Her skin prickled, but it did nothing for him.

His brain was muddled. Everything was happening so fast. Had it really been almost six months since they started dating? Had it really been that long since he went to her office — thinking he would run into some old man — running into an attractive woman? Had it really been that long since Donny and Daphne got engaged? Somehow, it seemed like just yesterday he was sitting in Frasier's living room, watching as Daphne was slowly being taken away from him.

Oh, what did he expect? He never made his feelings known, so there was no chance for them to get together. He had no right to feel jealous, even now. Especially now! He had a wonderful woman in his life, and he was over it. He was over Daphne. She was moving on with her life, and he was happy for her; he really was.

"You should stop being so pensive," Mel said in a teasing tone. "Because I'm here, and I think I can get your mind off all that."

Niles hoped she would. She was always doing that, and he was grateful. He turned to her and offered a smile. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah." She shifted in his arms, forcing him to readjust as well. She gazed up at him, and he could see she loved him; he hated that. "Niles Crane, I am so lucky to be with you." She gave him a little smirk as she craned her neck upwards and met his lips. "I love you."

He couldn't say it back. Lord knows he wanted to say it back. He _needed_ to say it back before he lapsed into madness over everything that had happened in the last year.

His mouth was dry as he tried to open it. He just couldn't do it. Before she could question him, Niles put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her. He could only give her affection, and through that, she had to know… She just had to know.

He pulled away from her and stroked her cheekbone. She was smiling. His mind was still buzzing with questions, and he finally had an answer.

_I don't love her. _


	2. Daphne

Daphne

He told her he loved her every chance he got. He wondered if she ever got annoyed with him, but if she did, she never said anything. She always smiled and told him she loved him too, and it never failed to make his heart sour like a kite.

He often asked himself how he got to be so lucky. He never thought he would be with her, not in a million years. He loved every minute with her. How could he not? She was a beautiful, eccentric woman that always made him feel alive. Just everything about her was perfect, and he wouldn't change it for anything.

He had his arms around her, and her head was buried in his chest. He could smell the cherry bark and almonds from her shampoo, and he remembered every maddening moment when he pined for her from afar. He remembered every secret glance he stole, every fantasy he ever had about her, and every time she made him happy.

"You okay?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah. Just thinking."

Daphne chuckled. "About your patients? I know I can't ask, but it's always a curious subject."

He laughed and kissed the top of her head. "No, my love. I was thinking about you and me, and how in the hell I got so lucky to have you in my arms."

"Oh, you… You can always make me smile."

"That's the mission."

Had it really been seven years since he met her in Frasier's apartment? Had it really been that long since he held her hand for the first time and couldn't catch his breath? Had it been that long since he realized he was goner, and she would always have his heart? He remembered when Donny proposed to her, and everything seemed so hopeless. And now, everything was beautiful, and he never wanted to let go.

Things didn't work as he expected. He fully expected to stay with Mel, never uttering those three words to her because he knew his heart would always belong to Daphne. He expected to be miserable for the rest of his life, and frankly, he was okay with that because there was nothing he could do. Now, he had Daphne in his arms, and every tear that came to his eyes was a tear of happiness, of disbelief, of love…

"You know, " Daphne spoke up. "Why think about me when you can have me?"

"That's something I never thought I could do," he admitted with a chuckle.

Daphne shifted in his arms and gazed at him. It always made him so happy to see the love in her eyes, the love directed at him. "You're amazing, Niles Crane. I don't know how I got so lucky. I love you," she said softly.

"I love you, too," he said without hesitation. "I love you so much. I love you…" He was generous with the kisses against her cheeks and neck.

Daphne chuckled. "I never get tired of hearing that."

Niles took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply, making sure to savor every single moment he had with her. When he pulled away, she was smiling, and he was wearing a smile of his own. All he could think was:

_Thank you. _


End file.
